


Wild Things (On The Prowl)

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Plastic Hearts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Roy is powerless to his boyfriends, gender queer/fluid Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy liked to think that Tim wasn’t aware of how attractive he was. That he didn’t know the way he swayed his hips was sinful, that the curves of his thighs could cause or end a war. That maybe he didn’t realize when he leaned on Roy’s work bench and rested his chin on his hands, just watching him with those pretty eyes and a mouth that was too pink that it made Roy’s blood run hot.<br/>He liked to think it, but he knew it was a <i>lie</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Things (On The Prowl)

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "I'd like you to take a moment to think about Roy fucking Tim on his hands and knees, Tim wearing a frilly mini skirt and crop top, Roy has to hold the skirt up. Meanwhile Tim sucks Jason off. Jason and Roy holding a conversation on how they always have the most fucking awesome ideas."
> 
> It deserved a whole fic.

Roy liked to think that Tim wasn’t aware of how attractive he was. That he didn’t know the way he swayed his hips was sinful, that the curves of his thighs could cause or end a war. That maybe he didn’t realize when he leaned on Roy’s work bench and rested his chin on his hands, just watching him with those pretty eyes and a mouth that was too pink that it made Roy’s blood run hot.

He liked to think it, but he knew it was a _lie_.

“You’ve been down here all day,” Tim said, tilting his head slightly. “Working on something good?”

“Always.” Roy glanced at Tim, through some of the hair falling free from the lazy bun at the side of his neck. Caught sight of Tim’s perfectly lined eyes and the mouth that tasted like cherry chapstick. Those lips quirked up in a little smile, before Tim was pushing off the bench, sauntering across the room.

Roy dared to let himself look- watch the way Tim’s hips swayed. The many ruffles to his skirt that moved, the slight sound the fabric made as it rubbed together. Black and greys against the perfect pale of his thighs, broken by scars. Scars Roy had sucked on, each one individually, until Tim had been nothing but keening sighs.

He could see the curve of his back, the contours of his abs as he turned. The crop top was purple, patterned in various shades of it, a few pinks through in, brought color to an outfit that was otherwise colorless- even Tim’s boots were black, his knee-highs grey.

Didn’t matter. Tim Drake looked good in _everything_.

Roy forced himself to look back at his work, picked up a tool and tried to remember where he’d been. He heard a drawer opening across the room, but pushed it from his mind. _Focus_. Get this shit done, before he and Jason went out on their next job, before-

“You should fuck me.”

Roy jerked his head up, twisting on his bench. Tim was leaning against the counter, across the room, tossing a bottle of lube in one hand. So _that_ had been the drawer he’d opened.

Roy had taken to keeping it all over the warehouse. _With good reason_.

“Jason’s in the shower,” Tim continued, coming back across the room. He slid in, between Roy and his bench, setting the bottle on the table and pushing his hips out. “Imagine if he comes downstairs and you’re balls deep in me.”

Roy groaned, and Tim reached out , took his hands and lifted them up to rest on his hips. Roy felt the layers of his skirt, as Tim rested his hands on his chest, playful smile plastered on those pretty lips.

And really, how could Roy say no?

He gripped Tim’s hips, leaning in and finding his mouth- and there it was, cherry chapstick, as Tim kissed Roy like he had the fury of a lion in him, like Roy wanted to _hurt_ him. The kind of kiss Tim always gave him when he knew exactly what he wanted-

When he wanted to get into trouble.

Tim ground his hips down, and Roy groaned, bit at Tim’s lower lip. He pinched it between his teeth, tugged, got a groan as a prize, before breaking the kiss. He leaned Tim back, so that he was resting his elbows on the work bench, and shoved his skirt up. Tim smiled when Roy caught sight of his panties, mixes of purples and pinks like his shirt- his cock stretching them, leaving a wet spot against the head.

Roy nearly swallowed his tongue.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he said, reaching out and palming Tim through his panties. Tim shuddered, exhaling quickly through his nose. He pushed his hips towards Roy’s hand, as Roy took to stroking the shape of his cock, dragging the cotton of his panties along the sensitive skin. Tim moaned, tipped his head back, rocking with Roy’s hand.

“Get something inside me,” he breathed, “ _please_.” Roy cursed under his breathed, grabbing the lube off his table and pouring some onto his fingers as Tim reached down, shoving his panties down his thighs until they were pressed to Roy’s denim clad thighs, before he leaned back on his forearms again, baring his hips. His cock rested up in some of the frills of his skirt, flushed- and honestly, Roy just wanted to wrap his mouth around it.

But sinking two fingers right up into Tim’s body- that was just as good. Especially the way Tim moaned, tipping his head back and let Roy’s fingers fuck him expertly. Roy sucked on his own tongue, fought down shivered how utterly hot Tim’s body always was- considering Tim was always _cold_ , he had no idea how he always felt like sweet fire around Roy-

“Nnngh, Roy, babe- another.” Tim lifted his head, slowly- crystal eyes wide and wild. Roy listened, watched Tim’s mouth fall open, felt him quake around him.

“You okay?” he asked, his other hand reaching out, finding Tim’s waist, squeezing exposed skin. Tim nodded, rocking his hips slowly with Roy’s fingers.

“Just... impatient,” he managed, offering up a filthy sort of smile. “Just want to cut to the part where your cock is in me.” Roy gasped, and Tim pushed himself up, lazily wrapping his arms around his neck and riding his fingers, head leaning down so he could breathe into Roy’s hair.

Roy curled his fingers, felt them press against Tim’s prostate, and the smaller man moaned loudly, smiling over it as he pushed down harder onto his fingers. One of his hands reached up, tangled in Roy’s hair, pulled it nearly free of the knot it was in. Roy groaned, felt Ti purposefully clenching up around his fingers.

“C’mon Roy,” he breathed, “ _I’m ready_ and you know it.” Roy’s eyes nearly rolled back- and damn, Tim was something obscene, some sort of devil, and he loved it, lived for it.

He pulled out of his body long enough to opened his jeans, pull his cock out. Tim reached back, grabbed the lube, drizzled it down over the head of Roy’s cock so it slowly leaked down along his shaft. Smiling, he wrapped his hand around the head, dragged it down, slowly stroked Roy in a way that was _cruel_. Tim smirked to himself, before sliding over Roy, easing down onto him. It was a bit awkward, with Tim’s panties still stretched between his thighs- but fuck if Roy cared, not when Tim’s wet heat was around him, when Tim was tipping his head back and groaning.

“ _Roy_.” He shivered, and the redhead clutched at Tim’s thighs, let Tim lift himself slowly, easing up and down along his cock. “Fuck Roy, you always feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Roy breathed, and Tim nodded. Roy grinned, something filthy, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Tim’s jaw. “Am I your favorite?”

“Now, it’s not nice to make him choose.”

Roy jerked his head, looking at the entrance to the workshop. Jason was standing there, hair wet and tussled from his shower- and god, in nothing but his underwear, smirking at them.

“Jaybird,” Roy breathed, before Tim slid down on his cock, and he groaned. Tim smiled, looking over at Jason.

“Hi baby,” Tim whispered, reaching out to grip tightly at Roy’s shoulders, to help give him some leverage. “You going to watch?” Jason smirked, popping his slightly as Tim pushed up, tipped his head back, and slid back down on Roy’s cock.

“Mmm, I’d rather be a bit more of an _active_ participant.” Tim grinned at that, and Roy tried to still Tim’s hips- was having trouble even understand each word that came from Jason’s mouth with Tim riding him like that.

Tim licked his lips, and pushed Roy’s hands off his hips. He leaned in, kissed the bridge of the redhead’s nose, before he climbed off his lap. He let his skirt fall back over his ass, his leaking cock, but carefully shimmied his panties down, bent over to remove them to give Roy a nice look- and Roy stared, groaned because he just wanted to be back inside Tim.

“How good does he look?” Jason asked, as Tim straightened up, sauntered towards him.

“He looks like heaven,” Roy admitted, watching as Tim pushed up against Jason, ran his hands up his bare chest, over his shoulders.

“I felt like heaven a minute ago, with Roy inside him,” Tim whispered, and Jason wrapped one arm around him- chuckled.

“Oh, I know that feeling.” Roy swallowed thickly, and god, as if Tim wasn’t enough- but to think about fucking Jason too?

He felt like he might _die_.

Tim hummed, rocking his hips against Jason. His skirt was falling lopsided, and Roy wanted to tear it off, to tear _everything_ off. But he stayed still- because this was Tim’s game, and he wouldn’t do more until he knew where Tim _wanted_ him.

Anyone who thought Tim wasn’t in control of his boyfriends had never spent more than thirty seconds looking at them, Roy was sure.

Tim leaned up, kissed Jason’s chin, his jaw. “Jaybird,” he whispered, “Can I suck you off? While Roy fucks me? Is that _active_ enough for you?”

Roy groaned, and Jason grinned. “Babybird, you’re the fucking devil,” he whispered, and sank a hand into Tim’s hair, held him still as he kissed him, fucked his tongue into Tim’s mouth and had the younger man groaning around him, nails ragging gently down over Jason’s chest, over his pierced nipples and along his ribs. Jason shuddered, let his other hand reach down, hoist up Tim’s skirt and grab his ass, squeezing and _knowing_ that Roy was watching-

Eating his damn heart out.

When Jason let go of Tim, the younger leaned down, stepping back and spreading his legs as he tugged as Jason’s underwear. He pulled the waistband down, below his cock, and took him in his mouth, sucking happily as Jason reached along the curve of his back, pulling the layers of his skirt up over his raised ass.

“C’mon Roytoy,” Jason said, “I think babygirl here needs you back inside him.” Tim groaned around Jason’s cock, and Roy was up, crossing the room and sinking his hands down onto Tim’s ass, pulling him apart and sliding right back into him with ease. Roy groaned, tipped his head back, and Tim moaned, muffled, while Jason grinned at both of them. “How’s our baby feel?”

“Still like fucking heaven,” Roy muttered, thrusting into Tim. Tim jostled forward, swallowing Jason’s cock deeper, and he groaned.

“Fuck him like that,” Jason said, as Roy continued with the same deep thrusts. “ _Fuck_ you move him every time you thrust.”

“Yeah?” Roy was trying not to pant, but it was hard- hard when Tim felt so damn _good_ , and Jason was _looking_ at him. And knowing Tim had Jason’s cock in his mouth… “You like it?”

“ _Love it_.” Jason leaned over Tim, reached out and sank his hand into Roy’s hair, tugging him in. Roy’s hair band finally fell free of his hair, lost somewhere on the floor as Jason twisted the locks around his fingers, held tightly as he kissed Roy. Roy groaned into it, didn’t stop fucking Tim as he bit at Jason’s lips, tried to get his tongue into his mouth. It was hard, with Jason kissing like wildfire.

Tim groaned, the sound muffled but _there_. He was shaking, Roy’s cock filling him so sweetly that he would be seeing double- if he could focus on anything except Jason’s skin at all. There wasn’t a moment where there wasn’t something inside him- and he could barely keep hismelf standing, _it just felt too good_. He could hear Roy and Jason above him, their mouths sliding together, wet sounds mixing with the sound of skin on skin below, and Tim was so sure he’d be done, if they just-

“Fuck, Jay, babe,” Roy groaned, as Jason shoved him back gently. “I dunno if I can hold out much longer.”

“He’s too much, isn’t he?” Jason asked, rubbing his hand along Tim’s back again. He tugged at his skirt, pulling it higher up. “Wish I could see you sliding into him.”

Roy groaned. “Maybe later.” And oh, that was the promise of another round, and Tim pulled off Jason’s cock, gasping and whining.

“Fuck me again later,” he breathed, shuddering as Roy’s hips snapped forward. “Fuck, the both of you. Fuck me _all night_.” Tim was babbling, and it had Jason grinning. He loved when his boyfriend got to this point.

“Yeah? You’d like that?” Tim was nodding, and Roy gave a breathy gasp. “I think Roytoy likes it too. Hmm, Roy? You wanna fuck Timmy after I’ve filthied him up?” The moan Roy gave was utterly obscene, and Jason might’ve laughed- except that Tim had him back in his mouth now, was sucking harder as Roy’s hips began to thrust harder, rhythm growing desperate.

“Wanna fuck the both of you,” Roy muttered, letting his head hand down. His hair was falling over his shoulders, partially into his face. The flush there was gorgeous, covering his freckles, his green eyes like wildfire, like a burning forest. Jason could stare for hours, especially when he saw the points of Roy’s teeth, as he growled. “Wanna hear you both scream.”

Jason groaned, tipped his head back. Was absolutely ready for whatever mess his boyfriends wanted to get into for the rest of the night.

If he’d had plans, he didn’t give a shit. If Roy had been working on something, he was sure it could wait. And whatever world saving Tim needed to do- well, Jason decided the world could burn for a night or two.

Roy growled, and suddenly his thrusts lost their tempo. Jason knew the look in his eyes, the slight quiver to his mouth. With his own groan, he managed, “C’mon Roy baby.” Roy shuddered, fingers digging bruises into Tim’s hips- and then his own were stuttering. The growl that echoed up from his chest ended in a growl as he filled Tim, and Tim cried around Jason’s cock, nearly sobbing. Could feel each pulse of Roy’s orgasm.

Jason reached down, sank his hand into Tim’s hair, tugged on the locks.

“See what you-” he broke off, groaned, “-what you did to him, babygirl? Roy’s just a _mess_ for you, baby.” He thrust his hips harder, his cock sliding over Tim’s tongue, watching as Roy simply bent slightly over Tim, panting. _Still inside him_.

Tim’s hands on Jason’s hips tightened, sliding faster over his cock- and before Jason could tease him more, the older was gasping, losing sense of his thoughts and simply fucking Tim’s mouth, over his tongue, still twisting his hair-

And coming with a shout, Tim’s name as his whole body shuddered and his head fell back. Tim squeezed his hips again, shivering, swallowing, trying to keep any of Jason’s cum from spilling from his mouth. But when he pulled back it still trickled from the corner of his mouth, down his chin, as Tim gasped, trying to catch his breath.

He whined, when Roy suddenly pulled out of him- and god, he could feel his thighs growing wet. He felt dizzy, wanted to lean into Jason, but Roy was bending over him, wrapping his arms around him and dragging him up, so Tim was standing, leaning back against Roy’s chest. The redhead’s hands pressed to his chest, his abs, as Jason closed in, boxed Tim back against Roy. He reached down, wrapped his hand around Tim’s cock- flushed, leaking, having left smears all of Tim’s belly, drops all over the floor.

“You’re so precious,” Jason whispered, as Roy bent his head, kissed at Tim’s neck- dug his teeth in and had Tim nearly screaming. “We love you, babygirl.” Jason kissed him then, passionate, slow smoke that leaked into Tim’s lungs, as Roy mumbled into his neck that he was _gorgeous_.

Tim was trapped in that sweet world, between his boyfriends, when he came, over Jason’s hand and onto his own belly. He gasped into Jason’s mouth, squeezed his eyes shut, felt tears rolling down them- and Roy’s arms tightened around him, holding him steady as Jason stroked him through it.

When Tim was going soft, his muscles like water, Jason finally pulled off his abused mouth, kissed his cheek, his chin, before leaning around him, snagging Roy’s mouth in a kiss.

“You’re filthy, Timmy,” Jason said with a laugh, and Tim only hummed.

“Your fault,” he mumbled, and when Roy laughed, “ _and yours_. I think you both ruined my skirt.” He reached down, tugging on the fabric. It felt like there were a few tears, from Jason tugging on it- knew it had to be stained from all of them. “You owe me a new one.”

“Spoiled rich boy,” Jason mused, kissing his hair. “Okay. But on the condition that we get to help you pick it out.”

“Are we really planning a shopping trip?” Roy asked, all too aware that Tim was a mess, that Roy himself had sweat sticking to his spine, his hair.

“Not for this very _second_ ,” Jason said with a roll of his eyes. “Let’s get babygirl here into the shower. We can handle the wardrobe issues tomorrow.”

“Mmm, you’re coming with me, right?” Tim asked, and Jason smiled, before glancing back at Roy.

“I just took one,” he reasoned, “I think this is all you and Roy, babybird.” Jason glanced up at Roy- with a look that simply screamed he was an _idiot_ if he passed up Tim in the shower, before adding, “I’ll just wait for you two in bed.”

Roy groaned then. Yeah, the night was definitely far from over.


End file.
